Just Figure Out Fate Please!
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura was outside like any normal day with her eyes closed when someone decided to kiss her... An idea thanks to a couple different NejiSaku fics. Request any couple you want if you like this one.
1. Chapter 1

I leaned back against the hospital wall and closed my eyes. I always close my eyes like this and listen to the world around me. Before I could move to go back to work a pair of lips touched mine. I opened my eyes but no one was there. It's strange I didn't notice him.

I traced my lips softly with my finger and glanced around. No one was there. Instantly I headed inside the hospital past fellow ninjas and Hinata Hyuuga. I turned around instantly. "Hey Hina." I grinned and watched as she jumped back and stared at me oddly.

"Have you seen Neji?" She asked with a sly look in her eye but an innocent smile. I instantly looked at her in suspicion but before I could question her the said boy appeared and smirked at Hinata.

"You haven't been waiting long have you?" he asked and walked up to her while putting an arm over her shoulders. I smiled at him and nodded my head slightly. "Sakura… how're things going here? It seems pretty busy." He smiled seeming a bit different than normal. Kind of cocky but cool.

"Yea but things are always busy with these stupid ninjas running about. Of course we're above the influence." I said making the two laugh. Hinata then subtly walked off on her own and gave Neji a wink.

"Sakura do you have a minute?" Neji asked softly reaching his hand out towards me. I smiled and made the one sign with my finger and walked over to the nurses ward just three feet away. The nurses smiled when I asked for the rest of the afternoon off.

"I have the rest of the day. What do you need?" I asked and watched as he leaned in closer so his lips were just at my ear. I listened closely figuring it would be a secret or something.

"I need you to do something special for me…" He whispered but before the boy could continue Naruto jumped on my back and snuggled his head into the crook of my neck.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" He shouted making me laugh and look up at him with a light smirk on my face letting him keep himself on me so he was getting a free piggy back ride.

"Hey Naruto." I smirked and laughed. Neji's eyes narrowed but he didn't speak to Naruto at all even when the boy looked at him expectantly.

"Hey Neji what up my man?" Naruto asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Don't talk to me, or I may lose control and kill you." He growled, his fists were balled up so tight that blood dripped down past his palms and onto the floor.

"Looks like I still have work." I sighed and grabbed Neji's hand and healed it. He stopped glaring at Naruto and turned to me. I couldn't see his expression but I did notice how gently he allowed me to use his hands.

"Thank you." He said silently. I smiled and then turned to the yawning Naruto. He glared slightly at Neji and then turned to me with his same old goofy grin.

"Today was fun… I guess except for Neji's sudden betrayal." Naruto growled and then held my hand and kissed my cheek. "I love you Sakura-chan!" He grinned and left us alone. I rubbed the dobe's germs off my cheek and turned to Neji.

He had a strange expression on his face and then he leaned in and pecked my lips softly with his own. His lips reminded me of the person who had kissed me outside… My eyes widened as I stared up at him. "What was that for?" I asked softly as he gazed down at me with his big light purple eyes.

"That was two pecks that tell you something unsaid. Fate tends to bring more action then wording. I hope you understand what I've done so far today." He said with all seriousness then smiled. "I like you."

My interest ended then as I glared up at him. "You jerk. You should have just said so whenever you figured it out. Now here I am all embarrassed and angry at nothing at all." I growled feeling humiliated at his confession. It was too sweet and too romantic… I suck at that stuff.

"I know. That's why I did it." He answered and jumped back dodging my punches. I chased him out of the hospital wanting to murder the jerk but then stopped and pounced on him tackling Neji to the ground.

I was on top of him with my legs pressed against his sides and bent my head down so that our foreheads rested against each other's. "I like you too." I answered and kissed him lightly. He kissed me back as we trailed our hands through each other's hair.

This is fate… and what we're going to do with our lives together will be unpredictable.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks to a reviewer this is now a two-shot!**

**Title**

**Jealousy's contagious **

I woke up and reached lazily for my cup of cold coffee. I could feel drool on my chin and crust in my eyes knowing that once again I fell asleep working all night. "You look beautiful." A sarcastic voice informed me. I turned around and glared at Neji, punched him in the gut, then walked into my office's bathroom to clean myself up. Once I got out I noticed him on my computer making me freeze.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as my face began to pale... there are so many emails on there that he would murder me over. Sure I never replied or if I did, I told the person to stop but I still got some disturbing emails. Too bad he appeared to be angry... that means he's probably on it right now.

"Your email. I did it at first out of boredom but now... out of rage, curiosity and slight interest, so these boys are just the hospital competition I have?" He asked making my eyes widen. He _only _checked my work email???? I tried to compose my face as I walked over to him with a sly smile.

"Like you're so innocent yourself. I've seen how Haku, Tenten, and Ino look at you from time to time." I told him out of slight annoyance and hope that he would accept this change of subject. Instead he turned to me with an evil glare after clicking two buttons on the computer.

"You have an email from your fanclub." He informed me darkly. Instantly I was by his side reading the email.

_Dear Sakura,_

_We regret to inform you that because you have a boyfriend now we will be more... well you will see shortly. By the way here are our new members making us bump up from a club to organization. _

_Itachi Uchiha, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame._

_Your boyfriend is unable to join our club unless he wouldn't mind us kill- you know what? Never mind. We humbly would accept your boyfriend within our club. Please encourage him to be one of us. Thank you so much for being there to be looked upon and never touched... if your boyfriend touches you please let us know. _

_Sincerly..._

_The club leader_

_Shino_

I glanced over at Neji as he glared hard enough to destroy the computer. "See? You don't understand when I get jealous of Tenten and Ino but then you go off and get jealous here? These are a bunch of hot losers I'd never date." I shrugged and then my eyes widened realizing I had just called them hot. Neji's eyes widened as well. He turned to look at me with a shocked and angry expression.

"I was just mad because you never told me you had a fan club...." He growled obviously becoming more and more full of rage. I blinked a couple times then took a step back.

"You've called Ino and Tenten cute before!" I cried hoping he would stop taking nice slow and easy steps toward me.

"I said their fighting styles were cute, not that they were." He explained softly smiling at me kindly. Neji has reached his breaking point. Once he smiles and acts all cuddly and nice then you know he's about to murder you.

"Come on now! I didn't keep this from you to make you look stupid or anything!" I stuttered feeling chills rush up and down my spine as Neji stopped and looked at me oddly.

"I never even considered that." He murmured and then smiled even more magnificently. "You beautiful pink girl, come here... I'd like to talk to you when your a little bit closer. Let's cuddle and have a little talk."

I tried not to wimper once I realized he was blocking the door. The window behind me is only two stories up... Immediatly I made a dash for the window but Neji caught me around the waist and pulled me back onto the couch in my office. His legs straddled me down so I was unable to move while his hands held down my arms.

"I'm going to sit here and tell you all the reasons I think Ino and Tenten are gorgeous while your stuck laying there waiting for me to release you." He smirked and bent down and forcfully kissed me deeply.

I glared up at him with a slight pout on my lips. He laughed at this as I continued to glare. "So you _did _think they were cute!" I accused.

"No love, I said gorgeous." He answered with a playful smirk before kissing my neck and releasing me. "I think I prefer you being jealous to me, although your reactions was fun... it felt like I was the wolf and you were poor defensless little red riding hood. You know that story is actually about rape right?" Neji asked.

"That's not true!" I cried getting up immediatly making him fall back and look up at me curiously.

"Do you want to get married?"


End file.
